Uninterrupted
by Elizabeth M. Hazlett
Summary: Both Niles and C.C try to have time to themselves. Surprising encounters leave them far from uninterrupted.
1. Chapter 1

Niles clasped the feather duster in his hand as he tended to the potpourri of artwork Maxwell had in his office.

Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield had stepped out for the day and the children were off doing their own assorted things. Having the house to himself, Niles took the privilege of dressing in attire that was more comfortable. After all, it was one of the hottest days in New York.

Exchanging his stuffy, yet sophisticated, suit and tie for a blue polo and shorts displayed just how much manual labor he did. His sandy, strawberry blond hair was more blond than strawberry thanks to the recent sun. The powder blue polo made it damn hard to miss his eyes and the khaki shorts exposed sun kissed, muscular calves and plenty of Herculean thighs.

Niles hummed to himself, proud that he had managed to accomplish much of his to do list. If he kept at it, he figured he could have at least two hours to himself before the Sheffield's return. Unbeknownst to him, however, C.C. Babcock had taken it upon herself to complete some paperwork in order to have some free time of her own. Opening the front door, she hollered for Mr. Sheffield.

"Maxwell, are you home?" She placed her purse on the foyer table while her satchel rested on her shoulder. No answer.

"Niles?" No answer.

"Well at least I'll be able to conduct business uninterrupted." C.C. spoke as she made her way to Maxwell's office. Walking across the den in her city shorts and blouse, C.C. dabbed a bead of sweat from her neck.

Niles kept dusting. The afternoon sun was beating down on him through the window. He was beginning to perspire and was reluctant to wash another article of clothing. Therefore, he stripped the polo from his frame. Deciding that the office was clean, Niles proceeded out the French doors, on to the terrace. A few weeds needed pulled, some flowers watered, and he would be home free.

C.C. continued pass Maxwell's office and headed into the kitchen for much-needed refreshment. As she passed the counter, she couldn't help but notice the fresh French silk pie, without a doubt, Niles had made. She stared longingly at it until a trickle of sweat on her back reminded her of her quest. Opening the refrigerator, she rutted around for some delectable lemonade. None. Pouting, she opened the freezer side. There in a tray were popsicles. Smiling, she took one but refrained from licking until it had thawed. After retrieving the papers from her purse, she sat on the green leather couch in the office; papers in her lap, pen in one hand, popsicle in the other. As she worked, the popsicle began to melt, slowly at first, then more rapidly.

"Oh God." C.C. quickly licked the juice from the popsicle and her hand. She placed the papers aside and began attending to her mess. The frozen treat has disappeared on one side of the stick and was now threatening C.C. of letting go completely. The juice now met her elbow. She resembled a young child on a hot summer's day, enjoying the thrill of the mess more than the actual treat. With both hands now sticky, C.C. brought her arm to her mouth.

At that very moment, Niles came through the doors. The sight that greeted him made him stop in his tracks. Sitting on the green leather couch, in her gray city shorts and low cut red blouse, C.C. was occupied with cleaning the sweet juice from her body. She was so preoccupied she failed to notice Niles. Her tongue slid slowly up her arm then paused to swallow. Over her wrist and along her pointer finger, her tongue continued until her ruby red lips closed around the finger.

There stood Niles, in his khaki shorts, body glistening with sweat, watching Miss Babcock bathe herself. To his surprise, no insult grazed his lips, which was rewarded by another lick up her arm. Her tongue met the middle of her forearm when she finally looked up. Standing there, watching her was Niles. Body covered in sweat, chest rising and falling from his labor, hair slightly disheveled, every muscle gloriously exposed and toned more then she had ever thought possible. Her eyes gazed upon him as she absentmindedly continued up her arm. Niles's throat became dry. He swallowed, trying to break her trance. Slowly her arms fell from her mouth. Niles brain started again.

"Had I known you were coming, I would have left some milk out on the front porch." C.C. rolled her eyes.

"Had I known you were home, I would have brought the muzzle and reigns." She let out a sultry laugh, sort but the perfect accent to her insult. It was Niles turn to roll his eyes. The popsicle slid further down the stick.

"Ah, ah, ah," Niles scolded C.C. She grabbed the frozen treat before it fell freely, "I just cleaned this room, you are not going to blow it out in 10 seconds."

He grabbed a rag from his tray behind Maxwell's desk.

"Well maybe if someone wasn't so stingy and had the air on," C.C. shot back as she sucked the remnants of the treat into her mouth. Niles came to her, took her hands and sopped up the majority of the mess.

"Come on; let me clean you off before I have to wash blood from the floor." She rolled her eyes again. He grabbed her wrists and led her to the kitchen.

'His back's gorgeous,' C.C. looked everywhere she could. His tan, godlike body still glistened with sweat. She bit her lip.

Reaching the sink, he placed her in front of him. Throwing the faucet on, he pressed her closer, his body flush with hers. His hands displaced the water over her hands and arms. She remained silent as she felt Niles's breath in her ear. He threw the faucet off, turned to the stove and snatched a towel.

Turning back to C.C., a chilly spray soothed the warm skin of his chest and face. Niles huffed and opened his eyes. A drop of water clung to his lash. C.C. stood there smiling, the sprayer still in her hand.

"Miss Babcock," Niles growled. She squeezed the sprayer again, emitting a sultry laugh. He took the sprayer from her.

"Miss Babcock, will you please!" She chuckled and turned away. Niles eyed her and squeezed the sprayer. As the water made contact, C.C. let out a yell. She turned and screamed.

"Niles!" A small grin lay coyly on Niles's lips. The French silk pie caught C.C.'s eye. She looked back at Niles.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Butler Boy."

Simultaneously, C.C. picked up the pie, Niles reached out with the sprayer.

"Well, isn't this a predicament," Her finger swiped across the whipped crème, she inhaled, brought the crème to her lips and closed her lips around it.

"Mmm," She raised her eyebrows, emphasizing the pleasure.

"Drop it, Babcock." Immediately regretting his words, he dropped the sprayer and charged to her. C.C. tipped her hands and allowed the pie to slip from her grasp. Luckily, he caught it just in time. Angrily, Niles yelled.

"Miss Babcock, I refuse to follow you around preventing your childish messes. Now please finish what you came here for and leave!" He pushed past her and through the swinging door. She sighed, got herself a glass of water and stared at the faucet. Returning to the office, C.C. sat on the couch and got back to work.

Niles went to his room to shower. His guard was up now that he wasn't alone. Rummaging through his closet, he found a pair of slacks to wear. He stood there for a moment, thinking to himself.

C.C.'s shirt was still wet; she frowned to herself. Eyeing Niles's polo, she sighed in defeat, and eagerly decided to change. After stripping her garment from her, she grabbed Niles's shirt and slipped it over her head. It hung loosely on her. It smelled like him.

Remembering his shirt, Niles groaned as he stepped out of the shower. He put on his slacks; towel dried his hair and headed back to the office. C.C. had finished, well, almost finished the page she was working on. Every time she looked down at her notes, she was greeted with the scent of Niles. Each attempt to ignore it was feeble. Soon, she placed her notes aside and brought the collar up to her nose. She bit her lip again as her head lulled back. The door swung opened, causing her to jump slightly. Niles groaned at the sight, his shoulders hunching forward.

"Great, now I'll have to burn it," Niles whined. C.C. glared at him.

"Take it off." She stared quizzically at him.

"Excuse me?" She was taken aback. Rolling his eyes, as though she was inconveniencing him to repeat himself, he spoke again.

"Take. It. Off, Miss Babcock and hand it to me or I will forcefully remove it from you."

Challenging Niles, C.C. stood from the couch and stuck her arms out to the side. She arched an eyebrow. Niles shot her an aggravated look, his mouth scowling in a frown, eyebrows furrowing. His piercing blue eyes bore into hers. C.C mischievous grin called his bluff, or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles approached C.C. without a second thought, quickly invading her personal space. Her breath quickened, surprised by Niles' action. Standing her ground, staring him down, she waited for his next move. It now seemed to be a game of 'chicken', each pushing the other to his or her limit. Niles brought his hand to the edge of the shirt. C.C. held her breath in anticipation; of what, she wasn't sure. Instead of grabbing the material and giving it a forceful yank, like C.C. had envisioned, Niles gently slipped his hands under the polo. Each pair of blue eyes locked with the other.

Niles' breathing, C.C. noted, was faster and shallower than when he had first entered the office. She inhaled sharply when his hands grasped her hips. The only barrier preventing skin-to-skin contact was the waistband. A deep crimson, blush crept across C.C.'s cheeks, her breathing now matched Niles'. A small gasp escaped her lips when his hands began their journey. Slowly, each finger traveled over the waistband and on to soft, warm flesh until his whole hand danced along her skin. His firm, muscular hands possessed a pseudo-pugnacious quality.

C.C. fought back a whimper as his hands caressed her sides. The smug, mischievous grin had been wiped cleanly off her face. It wasn't until the polo had lifted enough to expose C.C.'s mid-drift that Niles glanced down. A wave a heat rushed through her body as she watched him look at her. Niles' hands were so warm and enticing; it had been so long since she had been touched like that. The blush gradually crept over her chest. Niles thought he could feel her heart pounding as he slid higher; perhaps it was his own pulse. He was amazed by how incredibly soft and warm she was, after all, she was the infamous Ice Queen.

The intricate lace pattern of her bra was horribly rough compared to her skin. They both inhaled sharply as his fingers and palms cupped her ample bosom. C.C. couldn't keep her eyes from shutting nor suppress a moan. Niles' mouth began to water as the polo continued to expose more alabaster flesh. A smile spread across his face when the polo unveiled C.C.'s flushed skin. She was becoming lost in his touch. Her blue eyes darkened, clouded with lust.

C.C.'s arms were no longer at her sides but outstretched above her, allowing the polo to be stripped from her frame. Slowly, meticulously, sensually, Niles pulled the polo over goose-fleshed shoulders, triceps and elbows. Strands of blonde hair fell whimsically from the shirt's grasp. C.C. opened her eyes; the tickle of the fabric reached her hands then was gone. Niles was closer now, a hungry look in his eyes, his hot breath danced on her lips and cheek. Her cerulean haze locked with his azure gaze. His lips met hers.

The kiss was soft, cautious almost. Niles opened his mouth, brushing his lips delicately over C.C.'s pursed ones, then closed around them. It was C.C.'s turn. Dilatorily, she opened her lips, brushed over Niles' and captured his bottom lip. Her arms came to rest on his shoulders, his hands to her hips. Opening and closing, brushing and nipping the kisses continued. Each enjoyed the feeling of the other, C.C. with her silky, powdery lips, Niles and his full, rough lips.

Their kisses turned from feather-light touches to more forceful advances as the passion grew. C.C. drew her tongue along Niles' bottom lip. Niles reciprocated; bringing his tongue past her kiss-swollen lips to tangle with hers. His hands traveled up her back as he took a step towards the green leather couch. Another step, another sweep of the tongue. C.C.'s calves touched the couch. She instantly sat, her knees weak from their heated make-out session. Niles hovered over her, her head on the armrest. His sun-kissed skin a sharp contrast to her alabaster flesh.

"I didn't know you were so good with your tongue, Niles."

"C.C., all these years of lashings, I'm hurt." A blithe glimmer danced in his eyes. C.C. let out a laugh, which turned into a moan as Niles nipped at her neck.

"Nyules," a nasally voice rang through the house. "Nyles?"

C.C. and Niles's passionate haze vanished, each stilled in movement. They looked at one another.

Niles growled, "Just once, I'd like to be uninterrupted."


End file.
